A New Family
by Ms.Knight
Summary: Liv's getting kicked out so El askes her to move in, Can they both start there own new Family together? Will too much Celebrating ruin everything? Read more to find out. Rated M for a reason, Lemon dont read if you dont like it.
1. Chapter 1

A New Family

It was another ordinary day at the precinct, fin and munch were on their way out checking up on their latest case. Liv and El had just finished up their own huge case, a man was kidnapping kids from America and selling them back in his own country. They hadn't slept for a few days so that would explain Olivia barging through the door cussing to herself at 6 in the morning.

"_Well good morning sunshine _" El teased hoping to listen up her mood

She just rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk, "_so what's the plan for today_?"

"_well since we have been working our asses off for the last week we get a little vacation_"he smiled at her

Liv looked so exited but quickly turned annoyed again "_Yea some vacation, I don't even have a place to live soon enough_" she looked down to her desk and decided to doodle instead of work.

"_I still can't believe there able to just kick you out like this_" El said now remembering about her getting kicked out

"_well Ill figure something out_" she seighed

"_why don't you come with me to look at this house I'm looking at today_?" he sounded innocent in all but she could see it in his eyes that he was up to something, but decided i'd be nice to spend some time away from the office. then she sudenly relised she didnt even now he was moving out.

_"Wait, What? Your moving out I thought things were getting better with Kathy?"_

_"not really, more like worse.. I mean when I found her in bed with another man when i came home to suprize her last week...it was final_." he shook his head looking ashamed

"_I'm so sorry el.. she doesn't deserve you anyways, Your way too hot for her"_ they both grew a small smile lightning there moods

When they arrived at the house it took her breath away it was a redwood and stone 2 story house it had 4 bedrooms and bathrooms it has a beautiful backyard and a hot tub it was perfect

"_so Liv what do you think"_ he knew by just looking at her that she loved it "_wait till you see the inside _"he smiled and grabbed her hand and guided he indoors after a full tour Elliot was sure this was the house he wanted .

After they finished all the paper work the relater left

"_hey Liv.." _El started nervously

"_yeah_" she looked so beautiful tonight he hoped he'd be able to ask her.

"_well I was wondering.. since you've been looking for a place and now I have plenty f room I was wondering if you'd like to move in here with me.. before you make up your mind just remember it s better than being alone" _he pleaded her

"_yes_" it didn't take her long it, was like a dream come true to her.

"_I'll hit up fin and have him bring a bottle down and we can celebrate_" He gave her a quick hug then walked over to look at the window as he called fin, He couldnt wipe the huge grin that was now plastered on his face

-Within 20 min fin was there with Alex and some booze

"_so you guys are finally getting together? It's about time_" Alex said as she took a shot

"_were just living together_" Olivia stated very unconvincingly and took a shot then looked over to see el staring at her

"_yeah sure_" Alex winked at Liv " _We'll see about that_" she chuckled

_"yeah I mean you'll be surprised what a few shots can do to you_" fin winked and nudged Elliot in the arm

Liv just rolled her eyes and watched el take a shot, she could see the vein in his neck pulse as the harsh liquor slid down his throat, she licked her lips it was really turning her on, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what but she was ready to jump him right there

They continued taking shots, joking around, until they all forgot how to walk. Alex and Fin were cuddled up on the sofa chair, they were starting to get a little friendly will each other. Liv and El were on the couch sitting a little closer than usual, Liv was leaning on El and he had his arm around her. Alex was the first to break the silence.

_"hey you guys I've got a good idea_" she had a playful smirk on her face that Liv knew could mean trouble" _me and fin have like an hour left, why don't we drink the rest of the booze and play a little truth or dare_" Alex winked at Liv, she knew she was up to no good

_"Idk Alex"_ Olivia bit her bottom nervously

"_Oh come on Liv i'll let you go first_" she begged

"_Fine then, truth or dare Alex_" Olivia said with a smirk that made Alex a little nervous

"_dare Liv_" Alex said taking a shot

Liv thought for a second and couldn't really think of anything good. El and fin exchanged glances and Elliot whispered something into Lid's ear, the feeling of his lips so close to her made it hard to really concentrate on what he was saying

_"wait what_" she whispered at him, he gladly repeated what he said Liv slowly grew a smirk crossed her face matching El's

"_OK Alex, I dare you to do a body shot off fin_" Alex got a little nervous, her and fin were flirting a lot and they've kissed and made out a few times but nothing like that, and it's not like there even going out

"_fine Liv, since it's my turn next, Let El do a Body shot off you while I do one off fin_" Alex had a giant grin across her face proud of making Olivia blush, payback, Alex and fin took a couple more regular shots and so did Liv and El

"_hey I'm going to be right back_" el said then him and fin walked off into the kitchen chuckling

"_oh my god Liv, what have we done" _Alex smiled at her and winked"_ id told you did get you guys together" _they both laughed and the guys returned with limes and salt, Liv rolled her eyes it really took two of them just for that

"_ok so does everyone know what we're doing_ " fin laughed

"_actually_" Olivia blushed " I _don't really know what it is_"

"_don't worry Liv I do_" Elliot winked at her, Alex grabbed fin and pushed him onto the floor

"_I know exactly what I'm doing_" Alex laughed

Liv rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Elliot he was smirking at her and she could only guess what was going threw his mind right now . Elliot chuckled a little he'd never seen Liv really be shy before

"_come here Liv_" Elliot teased and gently pulled her closer he moved them so they were sitting the opposite side of the couch of fin and Alex hoping it'll make Liv a little more comfortable.

"_ok Liv lay down_" he directed, he made sure to be quiet enough so only Liv could hear him. She did as he said and laid down, he grabbed the salt and leaned so they were only inches apart

_"are you sure you want to do this Liv you don't have to_" he looked into her eyes not wanting to cross any lines she didn't want him to.

She bit her lip and smirked a little"_ why you scared_" she played with him

He chuckled" _not at all _" he looked into her eyes one last time and smirked he moved so he could see her chest, lucky for him she was wearing a tank top today , Liv knew he could probably see right down her shirt but she didn't really care, she was having fun.

he gently kissed her lower neck just once to get her reaction, she inhaled and quick and tensed up but quickly relaxed he kissed down her neck line and stopped at her chest he looked up at her and smiled then kissed her chest and licked and sucked a little bit to moisten the area ,he heard a small moan escape her lips when he did so.

He leaned back so he was sitting up again and put a little salt on her chest, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and looked at her for permission and he received a seductive smirk, he continued to pull up the shirt half way, he placed his hands on the sexy stomach and felt them tense from his touch he grabbed his shot glass and the lime with the other.

"_ok Liv try to hold still_" he winked he placed the lemon in her mouth and slowly poured the shot on her navel, he licked his lips he wanted her so badly right now, he quickly lapped up the alcohol kissing her abdominal before licking the salt off her chest and kissing the lemon out of her mouth.

Olivia was on fire she wanted to feel his hands and lips back on her skin right now, Elliot looked at Olivia after getting over the lemon taste more than anything, her shirt was still up and she was leaning on her elbows now, you can see the moistened areas were his lips just were and he could see her licking the lemon juice and gin off her lips, he was mesmerized by her he never wanted to look away from the amazing sight in front of him

"_god Liv you are so damn sexy_" he said in a low voice as he got closer

_"then why don't you come even closer_" she purred at him as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him on top of her he leaned on one of his forearms to look he in the eyes, he glanced down at her lips and slowly licked his as he saw a her lips seductively form a smile. He leaned in so they were mere centimeters away from kissing they could smell the alcohol on their breathes but they leaned in anyways not giving it a second thought.

There first kiss was a little gentle , Olivia couldn't help but moan into his mouth, memorizing the feeling but the kiss soon deepened, Olivia pressed harder and kissed him more urgently . she took his bottom lips into her mouth and sucked on it gently, reserving a deep moan from Elliot, she smirked into a tender kiss. Elliot placed his hand on her cheek deepening the kiss he lick and nipped and her bottom lip begging for entrance witch he was soon granted. They explored each other's mouths but soon became a fight for dominance. Olivia was in bliss just kissing him, she was getting wetter and wetter by the seconds she couldn't help the moans that kept playing at her throat.

There kisses started to get rough nipping and sucking at each other's lips they both had to pause for a moment to regain their breathes and control. Olivia could feel her now wet panties soaking with desire. Elliot could feel his own desire now making his pants uncomfortably tight. Elliot took this opportunity to check out Olivia body again, he loved what he saw, he could now tell that she wasn't wearing a bra, her hard nipples were showing right threw the shirt he licked his lips and placed his hand on her stomach, he slowly explored every piece of skin exposed then settled on her ribs right below her breast line

he watched her chest rise and fall making her breast jiggle a little he inwardly groaned he wanted to explore so much more of her body, he loved the sound of her soft seductive moans that he was rewarded with every single touch. He finally looked back up to her face she looked a little flushed and when their eyes locked they both saw nothing but pure raw lust for each other.

All of a sudden they heard Alex cough "_uhh, sorry to disturb you, were going to be getting outta here"_

Liv and el broke apart

"_ok see yea"_ Liv barley got out before they were out the door. They got off the floor and moved to the couch, they both didn't speak at first just trying to process what had just happened.

Liv was the first to break the silence "_el, I don't want things to be weird between us_" she looked into his eyes, a smile spread across his face as caressed her face

"_Liv, do you really think I'd let something like this get between us_" he chuckled. She looked up at him and pulled him into a hug They just sat there for a bit enjoying the feeling of being that close again. They finally parted a bit and looked back into each other's eyes

"_so Liv how do like living with a man for the first time"_ he said with a cocky grin, she chuckled at the cute comment she loved that he could make her smile

"_well it all depends if I get lucky_" she winked, she could tell that she shocked him .

he didn't know what to say back all he could think about was how hard she was getting him tonight

"_so el witch rooms going to be mine_" she made her way down the hall there was one pair of double doors that looked like it led to the master bedroom. she slowly opened the doors and looked around it was really nice and pretty big. There was a huge king size bed and doors leading to a nice looking bathroom.

"_so I take it this is going to be your room"_el asked checking her out as he walked into the room

She chuckled "_no way el it's the master bedroom ,and well ,you kind of are the master_" she blushed and saw the shit eaten grin spreading across his face

"_I could get used to you calling me master_" he winked at her

"_don't get your hopes up_" she rolled her eyes

_"well how about I share the room with you? Then will you call me master _"he smiled big and lightly pushed her onto the bed. She started getting really turned on and she could tell from the bulge in his pants that he wanted her as well. She decide to have a little fun with this ,and the alcohol and kissing earlier probably didn't help her decision either. She got to her knees and pulled him onto the bed, she pushed him so he was underneath her and whispered into his ear.

_"it's a deal"_ she brushed his ear with her lips lightly "_ Master_" She could hear a small groan escape Elliot's lips and his hips bucked.

"_Liv"_she grinned into him and started kissing his neck _"huhm_" he heard her mumble into his skin, she was making it unbearable to keep his train of thought

"_ are you sure you want to do this_" he made her pull away and look him in the eyes. She simply took off her shirt then bra.

"_does that answer your question_" he was at a loss of words he could only stare her up and down. He nodded his head yes and she went back to his neck. He started exploring her body finally making his way to her breasts. She moaned and started grinding into him, he moved his other hand to her ass and pushed her against his bulge. Olivia started to unbuttoned his pants and started sliding them off he helped her out and she quickly had hers off as well Elliot was now on top and Olivia could not feel his full hard on right on her entrance . Olivia moaned and pushed ageist him he quickly disposed of her panties and his boxers and was back at her entrance, he could feel her juices coating his tip he was going insane with pleasure

"_Ohh God El_" Olivia panted _"take me now_" he complied pushing all the way into her, she screamed out in pleasure he waited a second for her to adjust before slowly pulling out he heard a lustful moan escape her lips he pushed back into her a bit faster. She moaned out his name pleading him to go faster. He was now pumping into her faster and harder loving the scream's of pleasure he received with every thrust. He now had her panting and moaning in pure bliss getting close. He trusted into her one more time realizing himself into her he felt her clench around him and also reach her climax, they both rode out there bliss and collapsed onto the bed.

Elliot wrapped her into his arms and they both fell into a deep blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Family, Chapter 2

Olivia woke to the sound of her phone ringing; she wiggled out of Elliot's grip and grabbed her phone off of his bedside table.

"Benson" she yawned into the phone

"OMG LIV!" Alex squealed from the other end

"Alex, ALEX, not so loud I just woke up" Olivia said now a little annoyed

"You're just getting up! So I take it things went good last night" Alex said curiously

"It Went better than good, more like the greatest night of my life" Olivia said with a huge grin remember the amazing night

"It finally happend? Benson and Stabler finally hooked up" she teased

"Yea and it was even better than I ever imagined" she gossiped back to Alex

"Well I guess that makes two of us" Alex said trying to hold back her excitement

"Wait you and fin? It's about time"

"Yea I know it was amazing, I guess we both got our dream guys last night"

"Yea tell me about it, I think I'm in love" Olivia said only half sarcastically

"I know you're in love Liv, go crawl back in bed and we'll dish about this more later"

"Ok Alex, Love you, Bye" Olivia hung up the phone; she had finally admitted her feelings for Elliot out loud, a smile spread across her face; she couldn't wait to tell him how she felt. She turned around to get back in bed and found Elliot Staring her down with a cocky grin

"So I'm that good" he teased

"Well there's a reason why you're the master" she winked at him. They both shared a laugh and lay back in bed. Olivia was a little hesitant at first but el grabbed her back into his embrace.

"El?" Now what's going to happen? I mean just yesterday I was moving in and now were sleeping together, I mean we have never even dated? We really skipped a few steps"

Elliot just laughed and kissed her on the forehead "Liv we've pretty much been dating for 10 years now, and we never do anything strait by the books, it's just... us"

"I guess you're right, were just a couple of freaks" she joked

"No, a couple of freaks in love" he looked her in the eyes; he could tell he surprised her. Tears welled up in her eyes she couldn't believe this was all happening, for the first time in awhile she felt completely happy like nothing could ever bring her down form this high called Elliot. He stood up from bed and started tords the bathroom, she heard him turn the water on then appear back in the door way

"Care to join me "he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She practically jumped out of bed and was in the shower with him in seconds

They spent the rest of the day back in bed and didn't get out till the following morning. They spent the rest of their week off moving in and playing around. They finally had to return to work and of course there was a big case waiting for them when they arrived. They were both nervous that working together would be awkward but it wasn't it was even better than before they were able to put their love life aside and solve the case in two day. It might have been a quick case but it wasn't easy, they both came home depressed and dazed having lost their victim. They both slowly let the day fade away and found comfort in each other that they both had been missing for so many years.

3 months Later

Things were still going great for them they were happier than ever. Liv had started acting a little weird the last couple of days and Elliot was starting to worry she was having second thoughts about them. He finally got up the courage to ask what was wrong fearing her answer.

"Hey Liv? Is everything ok with you? You've been acting a little off lately?" he said nervously

"Yea El things are ok...i just found out something the other day and I don't know how to really tell you" she had tears welled up in her eyes and he could tell she was freaked

"Liv Baby what's wrong?" he brought her into his arms and held her tightly.

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "El I went to the doctors the other day for a checkup and she ran a few tests to make sure everything was ok and they found something" Elliot started to panic he couldn't imagine what he'd do if something serious was going on with Liv there's no way he could lose her now.

He gulped down the lump in his throat and looked into her eyes "what is it Liv, I'm hear for you"

She looked away from him and took a deep breath "Elliot I'm pregnant"

A small smile spread a crossed his face. He turned her face to look in the eyes "that's great Liv you always wanted a baby" he hugged her

"But El do you really want another kid I mean you already have so many and-"she was cut off by his lips

"I want another kid if it with you" she smiled and pulled him in for another kiss he pulled back and went and got something out of the room. He came back and got down on one knee. Olivia's heart stopped

"Liv I know this is a little fast but I love you so much and now with a baby on the way it prob. be nice for it to have a mommy and daddy," he opened up the box, there was an amazing, VERY expensive diamond ring "Olivia, Will you marry me" she was speechless. She grabbed him into a hug she barely got out yes between sobs. She couldn't believe she had a family everything she always wanted.

Elliot had made himself a new family, he could finally be happy again knowing he has the girl of his dreams in his arms


End file.
